mario64fandomcom-20200223-history
Bob-Omb Battlefield
Bob Omb Battlefield is the first location in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. Layout The player starts on a small rocky platform with a cannon and two Bob Omb Buddies. There is a bridge leading up to a large grassy area with another cannon, and going left heads to a Chain Chomp. Going left on the ground goes to the bottom of a ledge and in front a a gate. After the Chain Chomp, there is a wooden seesaw that leads to another grassy area. One part of it has lots of Bob Ombs and a cannon, and the other part has four wooden pegs and a few Goombas. Heading down a slope on the area with the cannon opens an earlier mentioned gate. Going through a gate on the normal platform of this area enters the bottom of another slope and an area with two Big Steely's and the top of the rocky slope. After the Big Steely's is another cannon and a Bob Omb (Goomba in remake) and the top of the second slope. There then will be an alcove with more Big Steely's coming out of it. Entering this alcove takes Mario to the top of the mountain. Continuing foward eventually heads to a Bob Omb controlling a cannon, and in later missions a closed cannon near the Bob Omb's cannon will open. Going farther eventually reaches another alcove, which entering takes Mario back to the first alcove. Missions Mission 1 - Big Bob-Omb on the Summit Main Article: Big Bob Omb on The Submit In Mission 1, King Bob Omb, who resides at the top of the mountain, must be fought in something akin to a sumo match. If Mario throws him to the ground three times (not off the mountain) he will admit defeat, rewarding the player with a Power Star. In Super Mario 64 DS King Bob Omb must be fought both in Missions 1 and 4. Mission 2 - Footrace With Koopa The Quick Main Article: Footrace With Koopa The Quick In Mission 2, there is a flagpole that Mario must hop on before Koopa The Quick does. There is a floating island accesible by the cannon closest to the mountain submit and the cannon in the grassy area with the Chain Chomp. There is a cannon here as well, used for either Mission 5 or going back to the mountain. Mission 3 - Shoot To The Island In The Sky Main Article: Shoot To The Island In The Sky In Mission 3, on the floating island, Mario must make his way there and open a yellow ! box to receive the star, Mission 4 - Find The 8 Red Coins Main Article: Find The 8 Red Coins In Mission 4, Mario must find all 8 red Coins which are scattered over Bob Omb Battle field. Similar missions can also be found in later courses, as every course has 8 red Coins. Mission 5 - Mario Wings To The Sky Main Article: Mario Wings To The Sky In Mission 5, Mario must obtain the Wing Cap, and collect five coins that can be collected by using the cannon. Mission 6 - Behind Chain Chomp's Gate Main Article: Behind Chain Chomp's Gate In Mission 6, Mario must stomp the stake that holds the Chain Chomp into the ground. By doing so, the Chain Chomp will be released and break the gate, thus rewarding Mario with another power star. Mission 7 - 5 Silver Stars! (DS exclusive) Main Article: 5 Silver Stars! In Mission 7 of Super Mario 64 DS, Mario must collect 5 bouncing, silver colored stars around the area. If Mario collects all 5, a Power Star will be formed. If Mario is touched by an enemy with any amount of Silver Stars (except for all) then Mario will lose one star. Secret Star Another Power Star can be gained by collecting 100 coins on any mission of Bob Omb Battle Field. The same is also possible on any other course, but they will only count towards the currently visited course. Thus every course has their seperate 100 coins counter and its own secret extra power star. Enemies Bob Omb Goomba Koopa Troopa Koopa The Quick King Bob Omb Big Steely Chain Chomp NPC(s) Bob Omb Buddy Gallery Super Mario 64 Bob Omb Battlefield painting.jpg|The Bob Omb Battlefield painting in Peach's Castle interior Super Mario 64 Bob Omb Battlefield.jpg|The starting area Super Mario 64 Bob Omb Battlefield 2.jpg|The first few moments into Bob Omb Battlefield Super Mario 64 Bob Omb Battlefield 3.jpg|Mario jumps off a bridge, the first obstacle for newcomers Super Mario 64 King Bob Omb gameplay.jpg|Meeting King Bob Omb at the summit Super Mario 64 King Bob Omb gameplay 2.jpg|King Bob Omb is embarrassed by his defeat Super Mario 64 Star get.jpg|Mario gets his first star for beating King Bob Omb Mario Wing Cap flying DS.png|Mario flying towards the summit of Bob Omb Battlefield's mountain in the remake Super Mario 64 Koopa the quick gameplay.jpg|Koopa the Quick wants to race with Mario Super Mario 64 Chain Chomp freed gameplay.jpg|Mario frees a Chain Chomp, who then destroys the gate, giving Mario access to another star ---- Category:Locations Category:First Floor